


Amedot Week: April Edition

by E350tb



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Rain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-09 12:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E350tb/pseuds/E350tb
Summary: Amedot Week has come again! Join our green and purple dorks for a week of fun and presumed wackiness here in Amedot Week: April Edition!





	1. Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Let's start off with something short and sweet, shall we?

** Rain **

“Ahahaha! This was a perfect idea!”

Peridot laughed as she lay huddled beneath the blanket by the window, the rain pelting on the window outside. She was fortified in her soft, warm position, Amethyst’s arms around her to protect from anything that might happen. Let’s see the thunder scare her now, huh? She had the perfect quartz by her side!

“So,” she said, laying back, “Now what?”

“Now?” Amethyst smiled and pulled her in closer, “Now we’re gonna listen to the rain, P-Dot.”

“...why?”

“‘Cause it’s soothing,” replied Amethyst.

Peridot pursed her lips, listening to the driving rain on the roof. She felt the tenseness in her body melt away.

“You’re right,” she said, “It is…”

She rolled over, gazing out at the storm outside and the crashing waves in the distance.

“I like it.”

“I like  _ you _ .”

“Oh, Amethyst.”

She sighed contentedly as they lay in the warm blankets, taking in each other’s warmth.

By the time the other gems got home, they were fast asleep.


	2. Gardening

** Gardening **

The beautiful mass of flowers covered everything. Steven looked at the giant sunflowers that emerged from the makeshift vase, the tub full of water lilies and ornamental statues, backed by the vines and wallflowers that blanketed the walls. In the middle was an enormous rose bush which Peridot was now trimming - she and Amethyst looked up and waved at their visitor.

“Steven!” exclaimed Peridot, as a little model train wound its way through the hydrangeas behind her. “Gaze upon our new garden!”

“It's made of love, bro,” said Amethyst, grinning.

“And natural fertilisers.”

“Yeah,” said Steven, rubbing the back of his head. “It's really nice, guys. Just…”

He bit his lip.

“...did you  _ have _ to make it in my bathroom?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where else are they gonna do it, Steven?


	3. Pirates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RATED ARR

**Pirates**

Lieutenant Peridot swallowed hard as she walked towards the cell, hands tucked behind her back. She could already hear Amethyst, her cup rattling against the bars. She rounded the corner and saw her, lazily swinging the iron mug back and forth, the bored marine guard occasionally shooting her an irritated glance.

“Marine!”

The marine perked up. “Ma’am?”

“I am carrying a pardon from Governor Dewey,” replied the Lieutenant, “The pirate Amethyst is to be released immediately!”

She held out the parchment. Carefully, the marine took it, gazing over it.

“...it’s a bit odd,” he mused. “This pirate gets captured and pardoned every week, ma’am, surely the Governor would stop-”

“Are you questioning Governor Dewey, you clod?” spat Peridot.

“N-no, ma’am, I was just…”

“Good. Dismissed, private!”

She pointed to the door, and the marine hurried himself away, leaving her alone with the pirate. Peridot sighed, grabbing the key and unlocking the cell.

“He’s right,” she said. “I can’t keep doing this. You should consider a less criminal occupation.”

“Or you could consider a less straight-laced profession,” Amethyst shrugged. “Although them tight Navy pants do a _lot_ for your thighs.”

Peridot blushed furiously.

“I swore an oath to King and Country,” she said, “and I won’t…”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, flags and German dudes, gotcha,” Amethyst said dismissively.

She glanced from left to right.

“You know, now the lobster’s gone, and since there’s no-one else here…”

Peridot bit her lip.

“I need to be back on station in half-an-hour.”

“I can make it quick.”

“You’d better, or I’ll hang you myself…”


	4. Plushies

** Plushies **

I swear I’m going mad.

Okay, so here’s the story - I have these two plushies, right? Peridot and Amethyst. And every night this week, I’ve put them on other sides of the room. Seems normal - but when I wake up, they’re always together.

And I know you’re like; ‘oh, he’s just moving them in his sleep or something.’ And that’s what I thought the first time.

Except on Tuesday morning, I found them under a blanket on the floor with a cushion for a pillow, and I swear I did not do that in my sleep. I’m not that dextrous. I sleep in a bunk bed, if my body tried to do that in it’s sleep, I would  _ die. _

On Wednesday morning, I found them out on the table, and they had taken the chocolate fingers out of the fridge and eaten them. So when I went to bed that night, I tied them down on opposite ends of the room with duct tape, just to see what would happen.

On Thursday morning, they were outside. They’d freed themselves, unlocked the back door, unlocked the screen door, and sat out in the yard to look at the stars. And let all the cold in. I had a very frosty dining room that morning. So that night, I put them in different rooms and locked the door.

On Friday morning, I found that they’d broken the locks, met up again, and were sitting on the couch watching She-Ra on Netflix. I don’t even have Netflix. They’d used my credit card to pay for it.

I am terrified to go to sleep. My plushies are alive, they can work my locks, they have access to my credit card, they’re in love and they’re massive trolls.

Please send help.


End file.
